Redemption
by Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a shadow of his former self. Torn by guilt and grief, he blames himself for the death of Albus Dumbledore. But when Draco finds himself once again in a situation where he can choose to save a life or condemn it, will he redeem himself? Set during 'The Deathly Hallows', Malfoy Manor. One-Shot.


Draco paced the kitchen agitatedly, running a hand through his silver blonde hair. Every nerve in his body was on edge, his muscles tensed. His fingernails dug into his palms, his hawthorn wand clutched in his grasp. His robes swept over the pristine kitchen floor, the black against the white marble. In the other room there came bloodcurdling screams, tortured screams that caused Draco's heart to tighten. In the parlor, his aunt Bella was performing the Cruciartus Curse on the muggle-born, Granger.

He should have felt glad; Granger had been a thorn in his side since their first year at Hogwarts. Bellatrix would surely have her killed, by her own wand or by Greyback- Draco swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat at the thought. It would be messy of course, but the result would be one less mudblood polluting the wizarding world. But the screams were so real, so human. Draco couldn't help the empathy he was feeling for Granger, every scream ripping through his body like a physical blow. He didn't want to think what was happening in the room next door, he didn't want to feel this, but he couldn't escape. Every hair on his arms stood on end as he heard his aunt's triumphant cackle. Granger was howling like a dying animal, the horrified screams coming straight from her very soul. Draco gasped like he had been plunged into a bucket of ice water, grasping the counter for balance as he swayed on his feet. Hanging his head, a dry sob escaped him. His mind was in a frenzy, he couldn't think properly.

He felt so weak, as weak as when he had been ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore. There was nothing he could do, there was no escape from with endless torment. He wanted to retreat into the dark recesses of his mind, to give up emotion and become a soulless shell. That was how he had coped with his impossible mission before. He had staggered around Hogwarts in a never-ending nightmare, his desperate attempts at the Headmaster's life getting more and more reckless. When he had watched Albus Dumbledore fall off the Astronomy tower that fateful night, he had put aside his emotions, his guilt. The whole year he had been able to hide from the inevitable confrontation with his own thoughts. But these screams tore his heart open, letting the twisted, horrid emotions out that had been bottled up for so long. He could no longer ignore it; he knew he was on the wrong side of this war. At first he had been proud to be chosen by the Dark Lord, proud to be pure blood and from an ancient lineage. He had been proud that his father fought to preserve the old customs. But that had been before his father had been imprisoned, before the dark lord has had used his mother as a bargaining tool. It had been before he had joined Lord Voldemort's inner circle, learning about things he did not wish to ever know. He had been hiding from his conscious, trying to ignore it for so long. But now the floodgates opened with the girl's screams of raw emotion, of pure pain. Draco could only clutch the counter, trembling uncontrollably. Another rich sob escaped from him. What was happening? He couldn't take this anymore. The only thing left was to confront it. He had to choose. He closed his eyes, a mad desire forming in his delirious mind. If he went through with his plan, he would most certainly be killed.

_I welcome it._ Draco thought shakily. _It is better than this eternal torture. I will face Death gladly._ Draco took a shaky step forward, his knees threatening to give out underneath him. He made his way to the door leading into the parlor, his jaw clenched so tightly it hurt. He looked down at his wand, the wand that had disarmed the greatest wizard in history. A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek as he saw in his mind's eye the flash of green light, Albus Dumbledore falling away-

"Forgive me." Draco whispered under his breath, and pushed the door open.

* * *

The sight that met his eyes was not the one he had expected. Potter and Weasley were dueling Draco's parents, the snatchers, and Bellatrix all at once. Draco gaped at the scene before him, unable to believe it. All of them had somehow been able to retrieve wands, though how they could have managed that was beyond him. Aunt Bella stood in the middle of the fray, swirling around with her wand held like a whip, intertwined in a deadly dance with the others. Granger's limp form had been deposited on the floor, forgotten. Weasley was fighting his way over to her but Bellatrix was in the way, her eyes alight with mad fire. Draco then saw a sight that almost made his stomach rebel. Fenrir Greyback was prowling towards Granger, his lips pulled back to show shockingly pointed teeth. Though Greyback was still in his human form, Draco thought he could see a shadow of the wolf within pass over his features, the werewolf already salivating for the thought of the ripe flesh. Malfoy held up his wand unsteadily, unsure. This was the moment of truth; last year at Hogwarts he had worked with Greyback, who had been sent to make sure Draco finished repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. Even though Greyback wasn't technically a Death Eater, if Draco attacked him now the Dark Lord would make him pay. But he couldn't just stand by and watch, not again. He had stood and watch Snape kill Dumbledore, and he'd die a thousand deaths before he witnessed another life lost because of him. Greyback was kneeling next to Granger now, leaning over her with glowing red eyes-

"Confringo!" Draco shouted, his voice higher than usual as the momentousness of what he was doing sunk in. The werewolf went flying through the air before hitting the wall and dropping to the floor, howling in pain. Draco knew he only had moments before he had a fully grown werewolf on top of him. Draco dodged a spell and rushed doubled over to Granger's side. Looking at her broken form, Draco felt his stomach give a lurch. She looked lifeless, pale as a corpse. For a brief moment Draco wondered if he was too late. His attention was turned away from Granger for a moment, as a shriek pierced the air, causing most of the battle to stop abruptly. Bellatrix was staring wild-eyed at the house elf standing defiantly in front of her. With faint surprise, Draco recognized Dobby, who had worked at Malfoy Manor many years before. As Bellatrix yelled at the brave little house elf, Draco was suddenly aware of a pair of emerald eyes staring at him. He met Potter's eyes, who was searching him questioningly, looking from Draco to Granger. Draco guessed that Potter had seen him repel Greyback, that he was probably wondering if Draco could be trusted. Draco growled in frustration. Potter had to leave now, when Bellatrix was unarmed and distracted. The house elf could save them, but they had to do it now. Weasley was still trying to get to Granger, but Lucius and Nott blocked his way. Draco looked back at Potter, whose brilliant eyes were still penetrating him. Draco wondered briefly how this scrawny boy was the beckon of hope for the wizards against Lord Voldemort. In Draco's eyes, Potter looked bedraggled, beaten, and dismal. The burden this boy had been given was too big for any one wizard, yet he still continued to fight. Against all odds, Potter was still there, outwitting the Dark Lord. This gave Draco new hope, a confidence that he had been lacking ever since Lord Voldemort had tasked him with his impossible mission. If this boy could face one danger after the next and survive, then he Draco could to. Draco nodded at Harry, his grey eyes never leaving his green.

"Go!" Draco shouted urgently, his voice shaking. "I'll protect her! Go!" Draco grabbed Granger around her shoulders and held her against his chest. Harry still looked worried, but nodded in mutual agreement. Narcissa turned to her son, her eyes wide.

"Draco...?" She started, bewildered.

"I'm sorry, mother." Draco quivered, his heart pounding against his ribcage. "But I've chosen my side." Bellatrix turned away from Dobby to look at Draco, her face contorted with fury.

"Traitor!" She yelled, bringing out her knife and brandishing it at me. "You will pay-" But her sentence was cut short as Potter dashed at Weasley, grabbing him by the forearm, and lunging with his hand outstretched for Dobby. Dobby's thin fingers wrapped around Potter's wrist.

"Hermione!" Weasley yelled, fighting to free himself from Potter's grasp.

"Keep her safe, Malfoy!" Potter shouted, his voice cracking with emotion. Weasley's eyes widened in horror as he realized what Potter planned to do.

"No!" Bellatrix cried, turning her attention away from me and throwing her knife at Dobby. With a reverberating pop, Dobby, Potter, and Weasley Disapparated. Bellatrix screamed shrilly and fell to her knees, staring at the spot where they had vanished.

"You!" She cried, turning on Draco furiously. "Filthy traitor! Get him!" The other Death Eaters had been standing shell shocked, but now they ran at Draco. He clung to Granger tighter, wrapping his arms around her securely. Draco closed his eyes, and suddenly he was being stretched and twisted through space- he tightened his grip on Granger, desperately hoping that he didn't splinch her. He couldn't breathe, he was being compressed into individual molecules-

And then it was over.

* * *

**And that's it! It's a one-shot! Now it's up to you to think of what happens next! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
